


the space between dreams and reality (imagination)

by tofusquish



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Kind Of Confusing, M/M, based on a web drama, contribution to onlyseongwuday3, dream like, lonely ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: ong seongwoo can only imagine what is like to be in love.





	the space between dreams and reality (imagination)

**Author's Note:**

> a day 3 entry to #onlyseongwu 
> 
> based on this web drama  
> (sorry im not sure how to translate the title)
> 
> https://youtu.be/xhvU__fh6tA

imagination 

dreaming about something that you don’t have. 

ong seongwoo has experienced that a lot. from the couple who orders coffee together at the cafe he works at to the couples in the drama he watches, seongwoo longs. he longs for some kind of real romantic experience. so, he puts himself out there, on the world wide web. but love isn’t as easy as it seems and not even the multiple dating sites he has signed on to could help. 

he suffers from another blind date gone wrong. apparently, grindr is not the same as tinder and not just for dating. of course, he should’ve taken jisung’s advice that meeting up in a night club isn’t the most ideal first date. luckily, sungwoon was at the club at the same time and pulls him out of the almost dangerous situation fast by pretending to be his boyfriend. the older sends home him quick, muttering that seongwoo is so gullible but that leaves him to wonder if he is really  _ that _ gullible. can’t a man just want to be loved?

seongwoo sighs as he runs his hand through his gelled back hair and looks at his surroundings. it is the middle of the night but the street still contains scatters of people going in and out of clubs or food places, and here he is, standing in the middle aimlessly watching them. if only he could be in one of those couples, holding someone’s hand, talking closely with a significant other. sighing to himself again, seongwoo decides he needs to find a place with less people. so, as scary as it is at midnight, he turns into a quieter, more stranded alley. 

the alley is lit by some lamp posts but most stores along the way are closed for the night, except for one lonesome bar. he curiously tilts his head, thinking that maybe he should treat himself to one drink. besides, the bar looks harmless enough with the cute cat sign at the doorway. so, he steps inside the dark bar with dim candle lights and classy interior. there is no one besides him and two bartenders, one draped over the counter playing with some kind of ball and the other wiping a glass. he wonders if he came it when they are closing up and turns to leave before he hears a throat clearing. 

“we’re still open!” a voice calls out that makes seongwoo turn around, making his way to a stool. this time, seongwoo gets a better look at the two at the bar, gulping and adjusting his collar. the two bartenders are particularly good looking, both tall and broad shouldered. the one playing with ball, which seongwoo identifies as yarn, still seems enamored in his playing while the other one smiles at him calmingly up eyes the bracelet on his wrist. 

“what can i get for you, sir?”

“anything is fine,” seongwoo replies as he leans on the counter, clasping his hands. he doesn’t really go to fancy bars like these and doesn’t know any fancy drink names. 

“hmm. then maybe i can make you something based on your feelings. how was your day?” seongwoo glances up at the bartender, who remains with the painfully calm expression and wavering eyes on the bracelet. 

“it was okay, i guess,” seongwoo takes another peek at the bartender and also catches the other bartender, giving him an prying look. he clears his throat, avoiding the gaze to look at the man serving him but gets an itching feeling of knowingness from him too. the two know he is lying. 

“anything bothering you then?” he gulps. he is caught. with nothing to lose now, seongwoo stretches himself out on the counter, laying with his arms out in front of him just like how the other now curious bartender is. 

“okay...i’m just lonely. i mean i have lots of friends...just i want… love,” seongwoo grumbles the last part, making the two chuckle at his cute mumble. he watches as the red haired worker who stops playing with the yarn moves closer to the brown haired, whispering something in his ear. 

“we can help with that, but it’ll be an extra cost added to the drink.” seongwoo sits up, about to fish for his wallet when the red haired shakes his head. 

“no money needed. just that bracelet if you don’t mind,” the red head speaks for the first time, pointing at the fake silver band on his wrist, made out of beads. luckily, the bracelet isn’t a gift or anything from someone, seongwoo bought it on sale at a flea market, so he easily gives it up, the pair’s eyes brightening, especially the seemingly younger red head who immediately starts pushing it back and forth between his hands just like the yarn ball from before. chuckling to himself, seongwoo is reminded of a cat when he watches before his focus is back on the main bartender, whose name is minhyun which he finally reads off the name tag. he watches his drink being made with minhyun’s soothing voice, explaining the ingredients and licking the back of his hand like a cat to taste his mix. 

“surprisingly, i don’t really drink but i know how to fit people’s preferences. daniel tests the drinks though and he says i’m good at this,” minhyun assures as he slides over a glass containing a rum, orange juice and some grenadine with some ice. seongwoo eyes over it carefully, curious at the contents and holds it up to sip. 

“it is called an hourglass, since we’re about to give you the best hour of your life.” 

“what does that mean?” seongwoo asks after he takes a sip, but the only answer he gets is two cat like grins before his mind gets fuzzy and he is whisked into a dream. 

\---

  
  


“seongwoo hyung.” 

“another five minutes.” 

“but minhyun hyung is waiting for you downstairs.” at the familiar name, seongwoo opens his eyes. he blinks as his roommate jaehwan is hovering over him, complaining that seongwoo is like a log sleeping and telling him to not keep his boyfriends waiting. 

“boyfriends…?”

“yes boyfriends with an s. you know, your new ones that you introduced everyone to at sungwoon hyung’s party? the tall, broad shouldered ones. how can you forget your own boyfriends?” seongwoo scratches his neck, just under his chin as he looked around confused. wasn’t he just at the bar…? suddenly, his phone buzzes in his lap, causing him to jump and his roommate to snicker as he picks up the call. 

“hello…”

“seongwoo hyung, were you napping again? hurry up! we’re not going make it to haneul park on time for sunset if you keep falling asleep right after your classes!” the voice on the other side of the call is the same deep voice as the red headed bartender daniel and something clicks in his brain. 

_ we’re about to give you the best hour of your life.  _

not thinking twice, seongwoo gets ready, putting on some decent jeans and a nice sweater, throwing his coat over top. he grabs his camera on the way out, making his way as fast as he could down the stairs. he doesn’t know what to expect but the thrilling words fly around his head. what was in that drink?when he arrives at the lobby, he hears a honk from a white convertible containing the two mystery people of the night (day?) beckoning him over. while waving, he doesn’t really know why he waves, he stumbles down the stairs, almost slipping down the steep steps before getting into the passenger seat. 

“wow, ongcheongie! we can’t have you falling for us this early in the date,” minhyun teases as he starts the car. seongwoo gives them both a confused but skeptical look. 

“why are you two acting like you've known me for years…?” as seongwoo's question trails, he catches minhyun's eyes shift as if directing him to look at a neighbour approaching. seongwoo greets them briefly as minhyun puts his hand on the back of seongwoo's seat, leaning too close for comfort as he backs up the car. 

“once we're out of sight of people you know, we'll tell you. but for now, keep the act hmm?” then minhyun ruffles seongwoo's hair lightly, letting the still confused customer to glance at daniel, who only smirked slightly. sitting back in his seat, minhyun finally starts the car, driving away from the apartment complex.

with the slight breeze in his hair, seongwoo gazes at the streets, letting him get lost in the buildings turning into light forage. out of habit, he takes out his camera, snapping the best in can while the car moves. 

“you like photography?” seongwoo puts his camera back on his lap and nods at daniel in the back before checking some of the shots he took. 

“it's his job, niel-ah,” minhyun answers which snaps seongwoo out of his peaceful daze of looking through photos and causes him to cross his arms. he demands answers. 

“so what’s going on?” he questions the two who, only tilted their heads in innocent ways. 

“seongwoo wanted a boyfriend right? well, for an hour, you get two.” scratching his head, seongwoo nods but then shakes his head, playing with his sleeve.

“well i do want a boyfriend… but what i really want is-”

“love?” seongwoo nods again at minhyun’s word. smiling slyly, minhyun parks the car. “true love takes more than an hour, but i can assure you that we will make it feel like true love. maybe, you’ll even fall for us.” at the bold words, seongwoo blushes, his cheeks with a light dusting of pink, but he still rolls his eyes. 

“we’ll see about that,” he grumbles as daniel lets out a chuckle. seongwoo watches as daniel hops out of the car, opening the door for the skeptic and even leans over him to take off his seatbelt. with their faces so close, seongwoo blushes even more profusely as daniel only smirks at him. ah, ong seongwoo is caught once again by these two handsome men. 

after letting daniel help him out of the car and minhyun joins them at the side with a picnic basket, the three make their way through the tall eulalia. seongwoo soon forgets his situation with the two, getting in the lost in the beautiful nature. he can’t resist lifting his camera to take as many shots as he can. 

“minhyun, go stand over there,” seongwoo says out of instinct, making minhyun chuckle. passing the basket to daniel, minhyun stands in in the middle of an open lane lined with the tall grass. he slips a hand in his long tan overcoat. with a few clicks and flashes, seongwoo lets out a whistle at the pictures. 

“wow, minhyun hyung should change his career to model instead of bartender!” daniel comments before snatching the camera, carefully but quickly from seongwoo’s hands. 

“seongwoo hyung, go join him!” making a face, seongwoo goes to stand next to minhyun, posing next to him. daniel puts down the basket to take some pictures but makes a dissatisfied face at their posing. 

“should be more...romantic,” daniel grumbles but minhyun catches his words. holding out his hand, minhyun offers to hold hands with the other. 

“like a real couple.” biting his lip, seongwoo clasps hands with minhyun, in which the other intertwines their fingers. minhyun then puts their hands in his pocket, letting seongwoo having a little warmth in the coat pocket. after widening his eyes, seongwoo stares at minhyun in disbelief at the cheesy move, but can’t help smile as daniel calls them to look at the camera. with their heads tilting towards eachother, seongwoo can’t help think that they do make a cute couple, but before he can comment, daniel tugs him to take a picture with him. 

in contrast to minhyun’s gentle gestures, daniel immediately drapes his arm around seongwoo’s shoulders. then, he takes seongwoo’s arms, looping them around his waist. with their faces being close yet again, seongwoo couldn’t help but flush. 

“sorry, is it too close?” daniel asks lowly, almost whispering in seongwoo’s ear. shaking his head, seongwoo thinks if he really wants to experience a relationship with the two men, then he would have to get used to this. with seongwoo’s approval, daniel grins mischievously and as minhyun counts down for the picture, the younger swoops in to steal a kiss on seongwoo’s cheek. after the first flash, seongwoo shoots a glare, who gets a giggle from the cheeky younger ‘boyfriend’.  _ two could play at that game _ . 

“one more one more,” minhyun urges them to get in position quickly as a family was waiting for their turn for pictures. they keep their pose, wrapped around each other and seongwoo waits for the right moment to steal a kiss back on daniel’s cheek. flustered by the action, seongwoo sees daniel’s wide eyes for once and laughs whole heartedly. seeing seongwoo’s smile, daniel joins the laughter, squeezing seongwoo in a hug while minhyun comes over. 

“let’s head to the resting area. so we can watch the sunset and have some snacks.” the two nod their heads as minhyun ushers them over. the sun is just about to set as they find a space to sit, minhyun laying out a blanket to lay on. daniel lets seongwoo lean on his shoulder, as seongwoo lifts his camera for the nth time. with the wind blowing lightly between them and the sun’s orange rays spread across the sky, seongwoo let himself sink into the scenario, as if he actually was spending time with two boyfriends. between the two bodies, he feels safe and especially warm, something he never thought he would experience. 

except, there is still something pulling him back to reality. none of this is real. after the so called hour, he would be back in the bar, gulping down a bitter drink to match his bitter feelings. 

“as much as i like this… i want something real,” seongwoo confesses in the middle of their conversation, his hands playing with the others’. he glances up at the two, a sense of understanding in their eyes. 

“love takes time,” minhyun starts softly as his thumb rubs the back of seongwoo’s hand. 

“i know. but just a sincere chance would be nice,” seongwoo sighs as he stares miserably at their hands. daniel squeezes his hand lightly, sending a smile as the older stares at him. 

“who says you won’t have one when we’re back to reality?” daniel asks, making seongwoo open and close his mouth. daniel is right. minhyun is right too. love takes time. there’s many chances for love. all seongwoo knows now is he just needs to try. 

“there’s no harm in trying, right?” seongwoo asks the two who nod, minhyun then ruffling his black locks and daniel nuzzling into his shoulder. smiling to himself, seongwoo feels grateful he had this hour with the two, even if they are mysterious strangers. 

“thank you for helping me,” seongwoo states as he gets up facing the two. the pair tilt their heads in the same way, making seongwoo think of two cat twins. 

“you’re welcome. but really, we didn’t do anything. you figured it out all by yourself,” minhyun states as seongwoo starts tearing up at the compliment. 

“yeah, hyung. we only provided the setting,” daniel adds realistically, making seongwoo crack a laugh. seongwoo then steps closer to the two, giving them both kisses on their foreheads. both of them stare at him with wide eyes, minhyun’s ears turning red while daniel bites his lip. panicking at their reactions, seongwoo immediately drops to his knees almost comically, bowing his head. 

“s-sorry if that was too sudden! i just wanted to give you two an e-extra tip for your service?” seongwoo tries to apologize but daniel scoops him up into his arms in a tight hug. 

“it’s fine, hyung! we were just surprised at the suddenness. minhyun hyung likes it! look how red his ears are!” daniel assures as seongwoo sees minhyun flustered for the first time, while trying to cover his ears. minhyun then reassures that he is not  _ that _ red and lets out a small chuckle, which seongwoo can’t help but hug minhyun for since he was so so cute. minhyun gladly returns the hug as daniel holds up his wrist, glancing at his watch. 

“well, time is up,” daniel states but seongwoo already knows. he sighs and thanks them once again, sitting between them before falling back, suddenly getting drowsy. maybe the effects of the alcohol are finally hitting him, but he lays on his back with the two peering over him, drifting off into a deep sleep. 

\---

reality. 

seongwoo doesn’t know what happened. if meeting minhyun and daniel was a dream or not, he isn’t sure as he is back in dimly lit alley. it seems brighter this time though, and much closer to his house. the bar is out of sight, making seongwoo confused yet curious. however, what made him more curious was the box he was suddenly holding. he didn’t remember bringing anything. 

as seongwoo tilts his head in wonder, there is a rustling in the box and a few meows. blinking, he opens the flaps and inside, two cute kittens stare up at him. he coos at how cute the cats are before putting down the box, petting their heads. 

“ah how cute~ how did i find you two hmm?” seongwoo asks as he runs his fingers over their ears. with that action, the kittens tilt their heads up, their name tags gleaming. gasping, seongwoo reads their names softly to himself. he then looks at the other contents of the box, containing the bracelet he gave as payment, pictures of haneul park and all the couple photos he took . laughing to himself, seongwoo takes the box in his arms, thinking he might’ve drank too much alcohol to be hallucinating so much, but even if his head wasn’t thinking right at that moment, he knows he can’t leave the kittens out on the road. 

little does he know that he isn’t dreaming, that reading the names minhyun and daniel on the cat name tags wasn’t a hallucination, and the two little cats in the cardboard box will shift into much bigger beings when they finally reach his apartment. 

and minhyun and daniel will turn his lonely imaginary love life into something much more real. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi~ my little contribution from my random spark of inspiration from the imagination promt of onlyseongwu and that webdrama. it is kind of messy but if you watch the drama, it kind of makes sense? idk hope you enjoy! 
> 
> hit me up on my writing twitter @ausquishies!


End file.
